Composite Ant (Community made)
Summary Like Composite Fish and Composite Snake, Composite Ant is the hypothetical merging of all different species of ants into one, granting the ant the abilities of every single ant known to man. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Composite Ant Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Usually female, the only purpose of a male is to mate with the queen Age: Pharaoh ants can live from 4–12 years, while Black Garden ants can live as long as 15 Classification: Ant, insect Powers and Abilities: Flight, Enhanced Senses of smell and sight (Proportional to its size), Can walk on vertical surfaces, Able to survive for 24 hours without oxygen, Poison Manipulation (Possesses venom comprised of every type of venom used by every species of ant), Can spray formic acid from its abdomen Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Some ants can kill bees on their own. Can kill rodents, birds, small snakes and sometimes humans in large groups. Leaf Cutter Ants and Trap Jaw Ants can bite through human skin) can bypass durability with venom Speed: Below Average Human (0.36576 m/s) with Subsonic attack speed (Trap Jaw ants can close their jaws at 64 m/s) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Leaf Cutter Ants can lift up to 5000 times their body weight, or 25000 mg) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average (Easily killed with little force, Trap Jaw Ants can withstand 1.47 joules) Stamina: Above average (A large group of ants can use their bodies to create a small bridge that can hold for hours on end) Range: Contracted melee range Standard Equipment: Mandibles, Legs, Body armor Intelligence: Surprisingly high, ants can work together to build complex hills Weaknesses: Killed rather easily, most ants usually rely on sensing vibrations and scents to sense their surroundings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Biting:' Most ants have powerful jaws that are used to crush or cut their prey, and Trap Jaw Ants can use their powerful bite to propel themselves distances of around 20 times their body length. *'Stinging:' Most ants have stingers on their abdomens that allow them to inject venom into their opponent's body. Bullet Ants are commonly agreed to have the most painful sting, as it causes insufferable pain comparable to that of being shot by a bullet, which lasts for an entire day and causes temporary paralysis of the area affected. **'Red Harvest Ant' - Their venom causes severe pain, numbness, intense itching, weakness and swelling. **'Fire Ant' - Their venom causes severe medical conditions, including sharp pain, intense itching, swelling, vomiting, rapid heart rate, difficulty in breathing and formation of white pustules. **'Bullet Ant' - The most painful sting in the world, with the pain inflicted being comparable to that of being shot, their venom affects the central nervous system of the victim, resulting in shaking, temporary paralysis of the limbs, and waves of burning, throbbing, all-consuming pain that continues unabated for up to 24 hours. **'Maricopa Harvester Ant' - Its venom is believed to be the most toxic insect venom in the world, with its LD50 value being 0.12 mg/kg in addition to causing intense pain that can last up to four hours. *'Acid Spray:' Like the Red Wood Ant and the Weaver Ant, the Composite Ant can spray formic acid from its abdomen as a defense mechanism and will even spray acid into bite wounds to inflict further damage. *'Exploding:' An ability used by Malaysian Exploding Ants (exclusively the soldiers). This particular ant has venomous sacs from its jaws to its abdomen. When it feels threatened, the ant will contract its muscles to literally squeeze itself to death, spraying the venom onto its attacker. The venom acts as a glue; once the venom has been squeezed out, the venom and the ant's dead body are permanently stuck to the attacker. Scientists have witnessed soldier ants going as far as protecting their foraging areas by leaving the safety of their nests to lure enemies away and explode on them. Note: This profile is originally made by ArbitraryNumbers. Gallery File:Tree_Scorpion_Vs_Green_Ants_MONSTER_BUG_WARS File:Rhinoceros Beetle Vs Meat Ants MONSTER BUG WARS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Composite Tree (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Tree's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acid Users